


My Robin Legacy

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Probably ooc, Victim Blaming, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: “My legacy as Robin is failure. Everything I did was completely erased because I died.” Jason said. He didn’t move his gaze away from the city laid out before them.





	My Robin Legacy

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

“My legacy as Robin is failure. Everything I did was completely erased because I died.” Jason said. He didn’t move his gaze away from the city laid out before them.

“You were reckless and a fool. You only have yourself to blame for your death.” Damian sneered with all his arrogance. Dick made no show of reprimanding the brat prince. Jason was use to it. He usually always became the family’s punching bag.

“Yeah, that seems to be the consensus, but you know what? I don’t really remember beating my skull in with a crowbar or blowing myself up with a bomb. I could have sworn it was Joker who did all that, but I could be remembering it wrong. Brain damage does a number on your memory.” Jason answered with an indifferent shrug.

Tim spoke up with a softer but still condescending tone. “You still rushed in when Batman ordered you not to. You defied his orders to go after the Joker.”

Jason nodded his head. “Good point, if that’s really what happened.”

Tim scowled at him. Jason ignored the judgment from his “brother” and kept looking out at the city.

“Who would have thought Sheila would lie and sell me out to the Joker? Guess I really was a fool for believing in my mother. She was pretty quick on pulling the trigger.” Jason’s voice flowed calmly over the dark rooftop.

Silence held over for a time, but Jason knew none of those present would change in how they thought about him. He was the black sheep, the family failure. He was Batman’s biggest mistake and something everyone wanted to just forget.

He rest his chin on his knee loosely looping his arms around his leg. “I should have realized Sheila didn’t want me when she left me with Willis. That was a pretty clear message. Guess I was just too stupid to realize it. Well...if I’m everyone’s worst mistake, at least I’m Joker’s greatest joke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
